Over everything
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily had returned from commentary work at the world championships two months ago and now is feeling sick some part might be rated M for suggestion of something nothing graphic
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough week. Emily had been sick every morning and the rests of the days weren't any better. Headaches and short breath whenever she tried to work out. So here she was, on a Thursday morning, waiting for the results of her blood test. She hadn't informed anyone about this trip to the medical center. The days when she was competing and had to tell everything to her coaches were over and she was grateful to be able to do this in private.

 _What am I gonna do?_ Emily was thinking over and over while sitting on the plastic chair of the waiting room. Sure, she didn't know the results of the test yet, but in her heart she knew what she was going to read on it. She had not had her time of the month before, when competing, because of the stressful extreme practice and the low amount of body fat , but it hadn't happened once in the previous couple of years. And the symptoms couldn't be mistaken; most of her friends had had babies and she had heard all about their morning sickness. Emily's head felt like a balloon; she wasn't able to formulate a coherent thought and she felt dazed. Since she was little she had always planned everything in advance in her life; she dealt well with plans and schedules, but she got nervous when something happened unexpectedly.

Now here she was, convinced that she was pregnant with Damon's child. They had probably created a new life. _What's more beautiful than that?_ Her mind couldn't help but wander to images of children playing, of Damon as a dad cuddling a baby and of memories from her childhood and all the love that surrounded her while she was growing up. _But are we ready for this? Am I ready for this?_ She and Damon had been together for a little over three years, which was a lot of time, but it suddenly felt too little. Apparently it was enough to make a baby.

Emily had a pretty good idea about when the conception was made. She had just arrived at their house in New York after the commentary work she did for the World championship in Gymnastics that took place in Russia . As soon as she set foot in the house with her big suitcase, Damon had picked her up and they got completely carried away by their passion as only two people that missed each other immensely could do. Protection and whatever form of restrain were thrown out of the window that night. She should be angry at her or Damon for that, but she couldn't, because she didn't regret one second of that night. Damon had told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was a hundred times and she thought that her heart wouldn't have survived that night. It had been a perfect and the presumable child in her womb was the gift to remember that beautiful moment. That thought brought a smile to her mouth. She decided that, whatever the result was, she wasn't going to be upset about it and that she would embrace whatever was going to happen. It wasn't planned, but it wasn't necessarily a bad time either. She had finished her undergrad degree in sport management and commentary and had started commentating for gymnastics and other events and took part in a few floor choreography jobs with Payson who was now a coach. She and Damon lived mostly between New York , Los Angeles and Boulder with a few trips wherever their commitments brought them.

"Miss Kmetko?"A nurse called, interrupting Emily's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's me." Emily answered standing up and moving towards the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations Miss." The kind elderly lady exclaimed with a smile. Emily looked at the piece of paper she was handed and it confirmed her suspicions. She felt instantly overwhelmed, but also very happy and bursting with emotions. She actually had to wipe away a tear that was trailing down her face.

"Thank you." Emily managed to say while still staring at the paper in front of her.

"If you want to book an appointment with your OB/GYN you're free to do it at the reception. Have a great day, darling."

Emily nodded in response and stood still for a couple more seconds before heading to the reception to make an appointment.

When Emily arrived back at their house she wasn't sure about how she had gotten there. All she could remember were the New York's crowd around her while she walked, the piece of paper that she was clutching to her heart as if holding it for dear life and the millions thought that crossed her mind all at once as realization kicked in. She collapsed on the couch and her hand mindlessly moved to rest on her flat belly as to welcome the new life that was growing inside.

As soon as she reconnected with her rational mind, Emily picked up her cell phone and dialed Damon's number. Those days he was busy with the Young recording studio which were undergoing some renovation, so Damon would head there early in the morning and come back after lunch. That actually made him miss most of her sickness, so he wasn't thinking anything of Emily not feeling very well except for a bit of stress for the recent travels.

" _Hello._ "

"Hey babe, it's me. How is it going at the studio?" Emily asked, not sure of sounding relaxed and casual at all.

" _It's going good, just moving musical instruments and other stuff for recording artists coming in tomorrow . But are you ok Mustang ? Is everything ok? How do you feel?_ " Damon had apparently picked on her nervous tone of voice.

"I'm ok, maybe more than ok. I… I need to talk to you as soon as you get home." Emily mumbled quickly and then she bit her lips waiting for his response.

" _Uhm alright. It's nothing to worry about, right_?" Now he sounded nervous and worried.

"no. I don't think so." She answered trying to suppress a smile.

" _Alright then, I'll go back to work and be home as soon as I can, ok? Call me if I need to come back now or soon._ "

"No no, don't worry. It can wait till you can come back. See you soon. Love you."

" _Love you too._ "

She hung up and decided to get ahead with some house chores, before Damon banned her from doing them. After she was done with that she went to the kitchen and prepared some lunch for her and Damon ; he was a better cook than she was, but they split their duties at the stove whenever possible and Emily was eventually learning some cool recipes beside pizza from her pizza shack days . She then proceeded to place the blood test results on the table where Damon would sit. As if on cue, she heard the front door open and Damon announced he was home.

Emily went to the hallway to meet him and she noticed he was carrying a paper bag and his messager bag.

"Welcome back. What did you buy?" She asked while Damon greeted her with a kiss.

"I bought some pastries from the bakery around the corner . I know you love them, especially when something is bothering you." He said, raising the paper bag in front of him and looking at his girlfriend with an expectant look.

"Awe, thank you. You're the best." And he was. After three years of being together he still treated her like a princess and was very attentive. "I made lunch, we can have those for dessert."

"Of course." He said, following Emily who was heading towards the kitchen to put the pastries on the counter.

"How was your day at the recording studios?" Emily asked, trying to postpone Damon's questions about her,


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm, good. Everything is going smoothly and we…" He stopped midsentence when a paper sheet on the table caught his attention. "What is this?" He asked, but he was already reading it.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he went through the blood results and then he stopped scrolling at the positive result for pregnancy. He stared at that line for a few seconds while Emily looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Em, is this..? Is this yours?" He finally looked up and pointed to the sheet in his hand.

Emily nodded silently, pursuing her lips trying and failing to contain her smile and unconsciously bringing both of her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" He exclaimed with a broad smile spreading on his face.

Emily laughed at his disbelief. "Well, apparently." Now it was her turn to match his smile.

Damon put the paper down, picked Emily up and spun her around the dining room, making her squeal in delight.

"put me down!" She screamed in between giggles.

He did as he was asked and then buried his face in the crook of her neck, under her curtain of hair. He held her tight and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Emily asked after a few seconds of silence. Damon seemed happy but she wanted to be sure.

Damon pulled away, but still held Emily by her waist. "Happy? I'm way more than happy! A baby…. We're having a baby!" He shouted, bringing her face close to kiss her. "I'm the happiest man alive!"

"Really? We didn't plan it, so it came a bit unexpected…" Emily started to explain.

"Shh. This is the best surprise ever. Wait, are you ok with this? Is it ok for you to have a baby now?" Damon asked, suddenly realizing that he was so happy that he forgot to ask her how she felt about it. They've always talked about having children, but it was implied that it would happen a few years from then and after they'd gotten married.

"Well, it came unexpected, but I'm so happy about it. This isn't a bad time to have a baby; I'm retired so I am not competing and we have open schedules for the next months, so we can plan them accordingly. I..I'm really excited. I mean, a baby. We're having a baby!" Emily explained, while caressing the side of Damon's face with her hand.

A baby." He echoed.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?" She crooked her neck and looked at Damon's hand who had come to rest on the sides of her belly.

"It's amazing. A baby. How are we gonna raise a child?!" He asked laughing. It was an inside joke. They always laughed about how they were still children at heart and were still waiting to become proper adults. Now they had to take care of a small human being. Their small human being.

"Well, I guess we can start by loving him or her." Emily smiled.

"That we can do." Damon agreed taking Emily in his arms and kissing her.

They managed to eat lunch and dessert in between their excitement. Neither of them could stop talking as Emily explained to him how she found out and Damon made plans of how they would take care of their child, how everyone would be ecstatic about the news and how their life was going to be turned upside down in the best way.

Afterwards they moved to the couch.

"Emily, how far along are you?" Damon asked as Emily moved to lay on the pillow that rested on his thighs.

"I think about two months. Remember when I came back from the commentating the World Championships?" She asked with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ohh yes, I remember. I guess we didn't really pay attention that night. I had missed you so much. I should have been careful and…"

"No Damon, I don't regret it. It was the most beautiful love making ever and this" - she motioned to her belly" - is the proof of that. We couldn't have done it better. They weren't even my most fertile days." Emily reassured him, taking his hand in her smaller ones and playing with his fingers.

"It was fate. I mean, our whole relationship seems played out by fate. If I stop to think about how we met and all that happened after that I get overwhelmed. We are the best thing that could happen to me." Damon admitted in a serious tone, looking at Emily straight in the eyes. That's how she knew he meant every single word.

"I know. It's the best thing that happened to me as well." She smiled and was quiet for a couple of seconds. "I have a doctor appointment next week, on Thursday afternoon. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I'll be there. I'm going to be there every time. We're in this together, all the way."

"Good. I'm so excited. I want to make sure that everything is alright with the baby and then we can tell our family. What do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea. But you'll see, everything will be great. I'm sure this baby is very healthy and strong. I'm sure she'll start kicking and dancing in you womb in no time with us as the parents."

"She or he." Emily corrected.

"Well, I have a feeling that she'll be a girl." Damon stated excitedly.

"You just hope that it'll be a girl."

"Maybe. But I'll be happy either way. You know I always wanted a family and children. This is my dream come true and I have to thank you."

"Don't be stupid Damon , you don't need to thank me. I want this with you as well."

The following week, after the doctor assured them that everything was perfect with their baby and they got their first ultrasound both on paper and on CD, they were ready to share the news with their family. They sat on their couch and took pictures of the ultrasound.

"So I'm gonna send this picture to Brian and Becca and you can send this picture to Payson and Razor . Don't forget to tell him not to tell your parents yet since he has dinner with them mostly every night since they all moved to New Jersey." Emily announced.

"Sure, we need to call our parents as well. How will we make your parents come to New Jersey without telling them?"

"I don't think that would be easy. Why don't we take a trip to Boulder next weekend after dinner with your parents? I think we're both free for 3-4 days." Emily said while checking her schedule on her phone.

"I think that could be arranged. I'll book the flight right now." Damon agreed, picking up the laptop from the coffee table.

In the next few minutes they had sent the pictures to the unaware receivers and were waiting for the answers.

Not even two minutes had passed when they received a skype call from Brian (emily's brother) and Becca (Payson's sister now Brian's wife) .

 _Skype call_

"Hey guys." Emily greeted as she answered the call on her phone and awestruck Brian and Becca appeared on the screen.

" _Are you serious?_ " Brian shouted from Boulder .

"We are. I've just been to the doctor who confirmed that everything is alright. We didn't plan this, but we're so happy." Emily answered, tears already forming in her eyes.

" _Emily I'm so happy for you. I'm gonna be an uncle soon! But you're not the only ones with news…_ " Brian started and then bit his lips.

"What does that mean?" Damon interjected.

"Well, you see, apparently I'm pregnant as well." Becca admitted, her smile lightening the whole screen, soon to be matched by Brian's wide grin.

"What?!" Both Emily and Damon exclaimed in disbelief.

" _Yeah, we're expecting a child as well. Becca is three months along. We were going to tell you as soon as you came here._ " Brian explained while hugging Becca to his side. They both looked extremely happy as well.

"I can't believe we'll be having children at the same time. Our lives couldn't be more intertwined if we tried." Emily added with a laugh.

" _Well we'll all be parents, aunts and uncles in no time. That is awesome. When are you guys coming around? What do you say we announce it to our families at the same time?_ " Becca proposed.

" _They're gonna have a heart attack, once they'll believe us, of course._ " Brian offered.

"We're coming next weekend. Will we have dinner at your house with everyone?" Emily asked.

" _That sounds like a plan. We'll organize better though next week. Congratulations again guys._ " " _Yes, can't wait to have you here."_

"Congratulations to you! This is incredible, man. See you soon." "Talk to you soon!"

 _End of Skype call_

"Well, that was unexpected." Damon said motionless.

"It was indeed, but, you know, they've been married for more than a year, it was to be expected. Trust me and Brian to have babies at the same time. My life is forever entwined with two awesome men, I couldn't be luckier." Emily confessed in reverie.

"You are, but Brian and I are even luckier." Damon went to kiss Emily's cheek.

They were interrupted again by Damon' phone ringing with a skype call again.

 _Skype call_

Razor and Payson appeared in what looked like there gymnastic studio and they were all sweaty from teaching the level 5s to tricks . They were fighting to take space in front of the camera of Razor's phone.

" _What the hell dude? Are you serious?_ " Razor whispered loudly in disbelief. Apparently disbelief was the mood of the day.

" _Em! Is that true? Oh my God! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for the two of you! I'm gonna be an aunt soon and we'll go shopping for clothes and.._ " Razor put a hand to cover Payson's mouth.

" _So_?" He demanded.

Emily and Damon were just laughing at the exchange and hadn't managed to utter a word yet.

"Well, we're serious. We're having a baby in about 7 months." Emily explained with a smile. Her face was going to hurt from all the smiling and laughing. Happiness felt so good.

" _Yeah! Congratulations!_ " Payson clapped loudly.

" _Oh dear God, congratulations guys. That was out of the blue, but since you are constantly all over each other it was bound to happen. I can't wait to hold baby Kmetko-Young . I really hope this baby will take after Emily , tho. She's way better than you Damon ._ " Razor joked, trying his most serious tone.

"Shut up Razor or you won't get near the baby at all. Anyway don't tell my parents when you have dinner with them tonight, we'll tell them at dinner tomorrow night."

" _Ok, bro. I won't spoiler the surprise._ " Razor sent a feather kiss to mock his former band mate and brother from another mother .

"Thank you." Emily answered kindly.

" _We have to head back to floor routine rehearsal. Here it's crazy, you know many hour practicing one routine for multiply hours and everything to prepare. But Emily , I'll call you as soon as I'm free and you'll tell me everything!_ " Payson waved to the camera.

"Alright Pay , love you. Love you too, Razor ." Emily said, sending a kiss their way.

" _Love you back sister. Bye Bro._ " Razor added before shutting the call down.

 _End of Skype call_

"Well it went well, except for stupid Razor ." Damon mumbled.

"Awe, come on Damon, he was just teasing you. I bet he can't wait to be an uncle. He's great with kids and I'm sure he's extremely happy for you." Emily reasoned.

"Yeah I know."

Emily laughed. "Well he's your brother from another mother."

That was the start of a tickling war.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning they went shopping for some items that would help them tell the news to Damon's parents.

When they arrived at Damon's parents' house that evening they were greeted as usual with big hugs and by a table full of delicious food.

"We have a present for you." Emily announced before Viviane (Damon's mother) got up to bring the empty dishes to the sink.

"A present?" Viviane asked as Damon disappeared to the living room where he had left it unnoticed by his parents.

"Yeah, I think you'll like it." Emily answered with a knowing grin.

"Really? Are we celebrating something?" Walter (Damon's stepdad) asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Emily answered while turning to Damon.

"Here we are." Damon said, handing a small box to his parents and moving to stand behind Emily's chair, with his hands on her shoulders.

As Viviane opened the lid, she and Walter were met with a tiny guitar and a printed copy of the ultrasound. Viviane's eyes went suddenly went big and watered and she brought a hand to her lips in astonishment while Walter just stared at the box in his hands.

"So? Do you like it?" Damon asked. He knew his parents couldn't wait to be grandparents. They had been waiting for years to be that.

"Is this for real? Are you having a baby?" Viviane asked, involuntarily looking at Emily's belly.

"We are. We didn't plan this, but it happened and we're both so happy." Emily confessed to her future mother in law while she herself was starting to tear up.

Viviane stood and went to hug Emily , followed by Walter who hugged Damon first and Emily next. When Viviane went to hug his son, she whispered: "You chose the right one, I'm so happy for you two." Damon's answer was simply a tight hug. From over his mother's shoulder he caught Emily's eyes and fell in love all over again. He was going to make sure that she and the baby had the best life possible. They were going to be a family.

The weekend came by soon enough. The previous days they had planned the reveal with Becca and Brian and everything was set to surprise the two sets of parents.

In the afternoon Emily and Damon joined Brian and Becca at their house and, after chatting about their unborn babies and their experiences, they started to get things ready for dinner. The two men decided to busy themselves with the barbecue, while the ladies managed to prepare appetizers and some desserts. Not much later they were joined by Becca's and Emily's parents and spent a nice time chatting over dinner.

"So to what do we owe this evening's gathering?"

"Why? Do we need a reason to spend time with family?" Damon joked.

"Well we could believe that, but we know Emily and Brain too well to fall for that." Chloe (Emily's Mom) intervened, eliciting a loud laugh both from Emily and Brian .

"You're right. We have presents for you." Becca answered and motioned Emily to get up. The two of them went inside to retrieve a couple of boxes from the living room.

"What's going on?" Mark (Becca's dad) asked, but was only met by Brian and Damon's grins.

Emily and Becca came back and each one handed a box to the Becca's parents and Emily's mom .

Kim and Chloe looked at each other before opening the boxes, followed by the looks of their husbands. Inside the boxes was tiny red, white and blue leotard and pictures of ultrasounds.

"Wait a second, you're pregnant?" Kim asked looking from Becca to Brian to Emily to Damon .

"We are." Emily answered excitedly jumping up and down as she was met by Damon, who hugged her from behind, resting his hands on Emily 's stomach.

Brian went to stand beside Becca as well, touching the slight swell of his wife's belly.

"But which one of you is pregnant?" Chloe asked confused.

"We both are." "They both are." The four young people answered in unison.

Kim leaned back into her chair while Chloe brought a hand to her heart. After a couple of seconds of silence, Mark was the first ones to get up and hug the young and expecting couples. Kim and Chloe hugged each other.

"I can't believe they've grown up and now they're becoming parents at the same time." Chloe managed to tell her trusted friend.

"Oh trust them to do just that. But I'm so happy." Kim said back hugging Chloe more tightly.

They then proceeded to congratulate their children and their other halves. The night was spent among tears of joy, laughs, shared childhood stories and love.

That night in bed Emily and Damon laid next to each other in Emily's old room in the Kmetko's apartment.

"Are you ready to start a family?" Damon asked, bringing Emily close.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a giggle, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

There, with a child inside of Emily , they felt as they had all they had ever desired.


	6. a few months later Part 1

**NOTE: A few months later and Damon and Emily have a dog named Starlight**

She rubbed the sides of her belly; the tight contracting on her already too stretched muscles making her grimace. Emily laid on her side in the middle of their king sized bed waiting for the sensation to pass. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Damon standing above her, worry lines gracing his forehead."I shouldn't go," He said.

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled: "I'm fine."

"You're not." He sat on the side on the bed and rested a hand on her waist. She placed a hand over his, rubbing tiny circles with her thumb.

"Damon, it's just Braxton Hicks."

He stared at her still worried. Emily was 36 weeks pregnant and looked like she was about to pop. They had gotten pregnant in the Summer and were going to be married next winter. They hadn't planned on the baby but they just as excited about it as they would have been had they been trying.

"It's just a promotional tour for the new album- I can skip it. It's not a big deal."

She smiled at him and reached both hands up to him. He grabbed them and pulled her to help her sit up. She laughed at herself and placed a hand on her stomach and the other in his hair, "Damon it's about the album and your new recording studio, you have to go. I'll miss you, though."

She felt a kick in her abdomen and took his hand and placed it there, "Looks like someone else will too."

Damon stared down at her belly, eyes bright and smile glowing, "Hey little girl," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly down, "Are you doing gymnastics for me?"

Emily laughed at rubbed Damon's back as he rested his cheek against her. She glanced up at the clock and frowned, he had to go.

"Damon…" She leaned back and he rose with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm going." He stood up and walked across the room to get his bag that she'd packed for him that was sitting on a chair, "Walk me out?"

She got up and took his hand. He led them down hall but by the time they'd made it to the stairs she had to hold on to the stair case beam. The contractions started again but a little stronger this time. She stayed where she was and took a couple deep breaths and let them out doing her best to play them off. He was already reaching for his cellphone when the squeezing stopped. She plucked the phone out of his hand and started walking down the stairs, "No, Damon. You are going. I have three weeks and you'll be back in less than two days."

He followed her down the stairs, "At least call someone."

"To watch me lay in bed all day? I think you are the only one who finds that fun." She walked straight to the front door and turned the handle, "Starlight and I will lay in bed all day and eat macaroni and cheese and text you any time you want."

He sat the bag down at his feet and pulled her in. He circled her and smiled down, "Promise?"

Emily held her hand up, "Scouts honor."

He kissed her and then bent to kiss her belly, "Every text, right?"

She tried to be annoyed but couldn't, "Every text." She laughed.

He picked up his bag and stared at her. She pulled the door open wider and motioned for his exit, "I love you."

"I love you," he said. She watched him make it to his car and closed the door. Another contraction flooded her and she leaned against the door, rubbing away the pain. She furrowed her brow and then checked the time.

2:15 pm. it had only been 10 minutes since her last contraction luckily they didn't last long. She called for Starlight and the cute furry white and black pup came waddling from the kitchen, "How about some Mac'n'cheese?"

He's ears perked and his but started to wiggle. She laughed and rubbed his back with her foot, not able to bend over, "Let's waddle little girl ."

Starlight and Emily went to the kitchen and made food and he followed her by the heels through the big house and up the stairs. She made it to the bed side table before her next contraction started, "These are really coming on strong today, star." She gritted her teeth and sat down.

Star hopped on the bed and sniffed her. He sat down right next to her, looking up at her in concern. She grinned at him and rubbed his soft head. 10 minutes apart, thirty seconds long.

She leaned against the headboard and picked up the bowl of macaroni she'd made for Star and sat it down in between two pillows, "Remember Star, this is our secret."

she licked her lips at her and went to town on her treat. She laughed and turned on the TV watching an gymnastics meet and her ate her food. As promised the two of them stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon but she was still her false labor pains got stronger and came sooner.

The next contraction really hit her. She slid down in her bed and groaned, "Oh my gosh."

Emily broke out in a sweat and clenched her jaw. She reached for her phone. 7 minutes, 30seconds long. She flicked through her contacts and found Payson's name who was visiting NY at the time. She pressed the call button and as soon as she answered Emily said, "Please come help me."


	7. a few months later Part 2

Are you okay?"

"I think she's coming." Emily said nervously, "Damon left for California like, four hours ago."

Emily felt hot tears prick her eyes and she shook them away, "I'm here alone and the contractions are getting closer."

"I'll be there soon. Hold on Emily ."

Emily nodded, wiping her tears away. She hung up without saying goodbye and then dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail like she'd feared. He was on a plane flying across the United States with no way of getting a hold of him.

She forced herself out of bed and walked over to the closet. She found her old rocky mountain purple gym bag and started throwing his shirts in the bag and a few pairs of her sweats. She scolded herself for not packing a hospital bag sooner.

But why should she, she was supposed to have three weeks. She knew they wouldn't stop her labor. The baby was healthy but Emily's blood pressure had been slowly sneaking up and the baby was getting very crammed in her tiny stomach. Tears threatened in her eyes again and slipped down her cheeks.

She'd moved out of the closet and into their on-suite bathroom when Payson had come in, Emily ? Where are you?"

"In here," She said through clenched jaw. She was just finishing up another contraction when her friend walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She pushed Emily to siton the toilet. Emily went easily exhausted from the pain.

"I'm trying to pack my stupid hospital bag," She said wiping stray tears from her cheeks. Payson tsked and pressed a kiss on her best friend's forehead.

"I'll finish up. Let's get you to the hospital. This baby is ready to meet you." Payson smiled.

"But Damon ." Emily said brokenly, "Damon isn't here."

Payson searched her friends face, trying to find the right words to say. She decided on just taking her hand and shaking her head, "We'll figure it out."

Payson packed her toiletries and anything else Emily had forgotten and guided her down to her car. Emily tried Damon again but the phone was still off. She bit her lip and looked out the window. She should call more people; her mom, Brian , Damon's parents but she only wanted to talk to Damon .

Her contractions where 6 minutes apart now but lasting 1 minute. They pulled into the ER and Payson ran in to get a wheelchair. Emily wobbled into the seat and held on to her bag. Thankfully Payson did all the talking filling the nurses in on the information. Emily had never been more thankful to have such a great friend.

"Okay Ms. Kmetko let's get you in a gown." Emily nodded and stood, a contraction hitting her in that moment. Stronger than ever, she practically doubled over but the nurse caught her and sat her back down in the wheel chair. She looked down at her lap that was now soaking wet; her water had broken.

"Oh no," She whispered. She looked from the nurse to Payson and down at her lap. She got mad at herself for the tears had come back. She was embarrassed, hurting, and she needed Damon .

Emily gowned up and got on the gurney they took her to her delivery room and got her all hooked up. She was alone waiting for the next round of instructions when Payson had come up, "Hey Emily . They just let me in," She said rushing to her bedside.

Emily smiled weakly at her, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're here. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I called your mom and Brian ," Payson said, "Brian got a hold of Razor who is in LA and they are waiting for Damon at the airport." Payson pushed the hair away from Emily's face and smiled down at her.

Emily wanted to pull Payson in her arms, "Thank you so much."

Payson smiled down at her, "I'm so proud of you Em. You're going to be the best mommy ever."

Emily grabbed Payson's hand and leaned back closer her eyes, feeling another contraction. It swept over her, pain ripping over her. She tried not to scrunch into a ball, as they asked her not to do. Emily hadn't felt this amount of pain before and was so tired.

Payson's phone rang but Emily was still reeling from the contraction to care who was on the other end. A nurse came in and checked her cervix and walked out, before she knew it they were asking Payson to step out to gown up and her doctor came into the room smiling, "Well Emily, it looks like we are ready to go."

Emily reached for his hand but remembered she was alone. She sucked in a breath and looked to her left where he was supposed to be and closed her eyes, picturing him there. He would be so proud of her, she thought; he'd rub my hair and he'd be crying. She smiled sadly.

He would be so happy.

"Emily are you ready? This baby certainly is!" Her doctor smiled.

Emily looked towards the door and wished he'd come through it, like he always had. He was always there when she needed him to be. She waited but he never came. She smiled down at the doctor and nodded, "I guess I have to be."

"Deep breath, push when I say push and relax as best you can."

Emily held on to the bedrails and closed her eyes. She got her mind in the game. Just like Gymnastics - the calm before the storm. One short breath out and two quick breaths in. Just like making pizzas with Damon- Relax and let it happen. One short breath out and two quick breaths in. Just like when she told him she was pregnant - Loosen up and remember this is the best day of your life. One short breath out and two quick breaths in.

"Okay, push!" Emily gritted her teeth and white knuckled the bed rails and let out a low growl. She bit her lip so hard she thought it was bleeding.

"Great job!" The doctor coached, "Breathe. Breathe… There ya go… Push."

Emily held her breath and pushed again. Pressure built in her and pain ran up and down her midsection. She looked to her left, he still wasn't there but she could hear him…

"Come on baby. You're doing so well. You're incredible. I love you."

Emily closed her eyes and listened to him. She remembered his voice and let them settle over her like a comforting salve. She could do this. She could do this for them and for this baby.

She pushed for an hour off and on and within then Payson was able to come in and be with her. Payson took pictures and held her hand. She pushed a washcloth to her head and when the time came for the baby to make her entrance, Payson was still there.

"Okay- last one, mommy." The doctor soothed.

Emily shook her head and clenched her jaw and pushed harder than she'd ever pushed in her life. The room became silent and suddenly there a cry ripped through. Emily leaned back and let out a deep breath then a sob. She did it.

Payson laughed and cried with her, "She's so beautiful Emily."

Emily nodded and smiled, knowing even before meeting her she was perfect. The nurse came over with a white bundle in her arms. Emily leaned up as best she could and held her arms out. Her and Damon's baby was gorgeous. She had a thick of dark hair and long eyelashes. Her perfect small mouth puckered and her soft pink skin was smooth.


	8. a few months later Part 3

"Hello, my perfect baby." Emily l leaned down and kissed her.

She looked up at Payson and showed her off, "Meet the best aunt you'll ever have."

Payson kissed Emily's head and leaned over the bed, "Hello beautiful, impatient, little angel."

The nurse came back to take her and look her over. A while later after the baby was weighed, measured; Okayed and fed Emily could rest. Payson had gone to her hotel to update the family with pictures and information.

Emily slept soundly, more tired than she had been in a long time. When she awoke she had seen on the clock on the wall that it was 5 am. Emily shifted in her bed and sat up to look at the baby cart that was in her room again.

But there was no baby there. Mass panic came over her and she reached for the nurse's button but stopped when she saw the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

Her Boyfriend rested in the wooden rocking chair, eyes closed, clutching on to the buddle in his arms for dear life. He rocked gently, his cheek pressed against her head. He looked exhausted. He looked amazing.

Again tears came to her eyes, but this time she didn't push them away. She watched the man she loved holding on the most important thing in her life, completely in love. She crossed her legs and leaned forward just watching.

He began to whisper secret words into his daughter's ear; never opening his eyes to see Emily was watching, "I love you more than I ever knew possible…" he kissed her softly and smiled opening his eyes.

He stopped rocking and met her gaze. She lost her breath at the look in his eyes. Love. There was only love there.

A huge smile donned his lips and his eyes glossed over, he rubbed his daughters back and shook his head at his girlfriend , "She's perfect, Emily ."

Emily nodded quickly and squeezed her hands together, unable to find the words. He looked at the baby again and brought her to the cradling position. He stood and walked over to the bed and she scooted forward. He handed her the baby and then positioned himself behind her. She leaned against him, admiring their daughter.

He put his arms around her and lightly touched the baby's hair and rested his other hand on Emily hip. He kissed her under her ear, "So much for Braxton Hicks."

She laughed at nodded, "Someone wanted to surprise us."

"She certainly did," He sighed, "She's wasn't even born yet and she was already keeping me on my toes."

Emily leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I missed you."

His eyes turned sad, "I can't believe… I'm so sorry, baby."

Emily shrugged, "It's not your fault. I'm just thankful you're here now."

"Still…" He said, shaking his head.

"I promise it's okay."

He smiled slightly, "Remember what happened last time you promised me something?"

Emily narrowed her eyes at him then laughed, "I did stay in bed all day!"

He rolled his eyes then kissed her, "I love you."

"We love you too," She said.

"And now that she's here no more mac and cheese for Starlight , babe."


End file.
